Stringed rackets used for games such as tennis and racquet-ball are comprised of strings interwoven in a somewhat ovular frame. even though the strings are tightly interwoven, still they often become misaligned relative to one another during use. Misalignment of the strings is undesirable because it can cause an uneven or unpredictable force on a ball, resulting in a miss-hit. In fact, it is not uncommon to see a player realigning the strings with his fingers during a match. Of course, the strings can be pulled into alignment by the fingers but this is a time-consuming as well as an inaccurate method of doing so. It would be advantageous if the strings could all be aligned quickly in one simple operation.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device for aligning strings in a frame to provide a device for aligning such strings.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a press comprised of a base having a plurality of posts on a cover into which a stringed racket can be pressed to align the strings.